Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight is the final guest DLC character coming to Rivals of Aether. He was released on September, 2018, along with his stage, Troupple Pond, and the stages for Sylvanos and Elliana. Attributes Strength * Has many unique moves to mix up opponents. * The shop mechanic allows Shovel Knight to adapt to different matchups / playstyles. For instance, Shovel Knight can purchase "Ghost Glove" if he needs a projectile for a matchup. * The Dynamo Mail allows Shovel Knight to use aerial Strong attacks after a Down Air. This allows Shovel Knight to execute powerful moves closer to the blastzone. * Has many ways to safely spike the opponent including Down Air, Down Special, Down Tilt, Down Strong, and the falling part of Up Special. Weaknesses * Needs to store up treasure to purchase items from the shop. * Other characters can pick up treasure before he can. * Drops treasure when he dies. * Has a large crouching hitbox, so he can't duck under projectiles such as Zetterburn's fireball. Techniques * Shovel Knight can taunt on the respawn platform to open up the shop and purchase items. This is the safest way to buy upgrades. * If Shovel Knight fishes and gets the gem pile (not the golden fish), wavedash backwards and use Forward Tilt to immediately break the pile. (This is possibly a glitch due to the sound effects.) ** If Shovel Knight fishes and gets a golden fish, use standard neutral special to immediately pick up the fish. * While using Forward Air, Shovel Knight has a very high aerial drift speed. This means he can essentially reverse his momentum in air after using Forward Air once. * Immediately after starting to taunt, press Parry and Special. This makes Shovel Knight perform a special animation. Shovel Knight's helmet will fall off during this animation, revealing Shovel Knight's identity as a fish. If only Parry is pressed, Shovel Knight's helmet will stay on. * Use a full jump combined with an airdodge to waveland onto the mobile gear quickly. ** Once on the mobile gear, Shovel Knight can use heavy-hitting moves like Forward Strong while moving quickly. This can be useful for mixing up the opponent. * Use grounded Down Strong onto the mobile gear. This creates the Down Strong explosion higher, meaning it can hit both grounded and aerial opponents more easily. *Using Down Strong immediately after Wavedash or Dashing allows it to be used in the air, similar to using Down Strong with Dynamo Mail. This can be useful from ledges and platforms for Gimping and mix ups. Gameplay Elemental Powers: * TREASURE HUNTER - Hitting opponents knocks gems out of them, which can be collected. Shovel Knight's taunt opens a shop which can be used to buy Relics and Armor with the collected gems. The amount of treasure is displayed with the damage percent on the bottom of the screen. * RELICS AND ARMOR - By taunting, Shovel Knight can access a shop and purchase upgrades such as relics and armors. * SHOVEL DROP - Shovel Knight's down air causes him to bounce off opponents and projectiles just like in his original game. Moveset Costumes Special Costumes Background One day, a portal opened up in the Swampy Estuary. Ranno went through the portal to investigate it and ended up in Troupple Pond. Shovel Knight appeared there and began to fight with Ranno. Story Shovel Knight is the main protagonist of the game [https://shovelknight.wikia.com Shovel Knight]. Trivia * Shovel Knight is the current final character in the Rivals roster and the second guest character. * Shield Knight makes an appearance for Shovel Knight's parry animation. * There is an NPC in the original game that looks just like Shovel Knight, but with a fish head instead of a helmet. This animal correlation fits with the theme in Rivals. * Summon Chester is one of the most interactive taunts in the game along with Arcade Elliana's taunt. Additionally, it is the only taunt that changes gameplay directly. * Shovel Knight is the third character to be able to use Strong Attacks in the air, the first two being Wrastor and Elliana. * His element is "Shovel" according to the official stream. * "Big Dig" is the only move that was named by the Rivals Developers; all of the other moves come from the original game. * Gem Collecting is similar to the "Coin Battle" mode in Smash Bros. games. * No other character in Rivals has both a shared Jab and Neutral air and a shared Forward Tilt and Forward Air. * Shovel Knight and Summit Orcane are the only characters that can change colors during a match. * In Rivals, Shovel Knight is actually a fish. This can be seen in-game if you press Parry and Special during the startup animation of taunting (you basically press all three at once). Shovel Knight performs a different animation in which his helmet falls off. If only Parry is pressed after taunting, Shovel Knight performs the same animation, but his helmet doesn't fall off. ** In Shovel Knight: Shovel of Hope, a rare doppelgänger of Shovel Knight may wander into town with his fish head exposed. This might imply that in Rivals, he is not actually be the Cerulean Warrior, but the mysterious fake seen in town. Nothing is confirmed, however, and both Yacht Club Games and Dan Fornace have chosen to keep the inclusion ambiguous. Category:Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Guest Characters